


A smokeless flame

by Londonvetgirl25



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Firestar!Genie, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Londonvetgirl25/pseuds/Londonvetgirl25
Summary: Whitepaw has had it rough as the only apprentice in Thunderclan newly arrived at the lake but maybe she can get some help? And from a most unlikely source. And how did it happen?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A smokeless flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSkyclanCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyclanCat/gifts).



> Hi everyone! So this idea came from the AU dump by TheSkyclanCat. It may seem weird, but I sorta promised TheSkyclanCat that I would give it a go! So this may seem strange but hopefully filled with dangerous levels of fluff! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter.

Firestar watched as Whitepaw trudged back to the apprentice’s den of their new camp, clearly exhausted. He wondered if he did the right thing by making Squirrelflight a warrior, leaving his nephew’s daughter as the only apprentice. Though everyone pitched in, it was clear that Whitepaw had a lot on her shoulders. From finding moss for the elders and de-ticking them, to learning how to fight, Whitepaw worked herself until she dropped (literally, once Ashfur had to place her in her nest).

He shook himself. Squirrelflight being left an apprentice for any longer would have been ridiculous, given the journey she had made (or rather invited herself onto) and all she had done to bring the clans to their new home. Besides, the clan needed a happy event, something to help them feel more at home. But if only he could do something for their last apprentice…

“Maybe you can.” Sandstorm slid beside him beneath the high ledge. His ear-tips turned red, causing her to purr with amusement. “It’s so easy to see what you’re worrying about at the moment.”

He grumbled. “I’m just worried that Whitepaw might have too much to–” 

Sandstorm rubbed along his flank comfortingly. “Maybe you can do something nice then? You know” she lowered her voice “a poof?”

Firestar stared. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

“Because you aren’t a genius like me.”

He sneered teasingly. “Alright then, now that you’ve apparently read my mind, any suggestions?”

She flicked her tail in amusement. “No, I’ll leave that up to you.”

_Hmm…_

Whitepaw woke with a start. The sunlight was blinding from the entrance of the apprentice’s den.

_Oh no! It must be close to sunhigh! Brackenfur’s gonna be so mad…_

She rushed out, leaving her bedding a mess, towards the center of camp. She still was startled at waking up surrounded by high stone walls rather than the bushes of the old forest.

_Those don’t exist anymore, Whitepaw, remember?_

Skidding to a halt, she spotted Brackenfur trotting towards her.

“I’m so sorry for waking up late, I-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Her mentor blinked down at her kindly. “In fact, why don’t you check on the elders and with Cinderpelt, then take the day for yourself? Thornclaw and I…are going hunting.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Everyone in the four clans knew the two were famous pranksters. Of course, it was only a matter of time before they christened their new camp with a classic joke.

“Alright then! Thank you Brackenfur!” She chirped happily before scampering off, missing her mentor’s fond expression. She hesitated outside the elders’ den, not wanting to barge in- Mousefur nearly skewered her the first time she made that mistake.

“Um, hello?” She asked, slipping inside at a respectful pace. “Is there anything I can do for anyone?”

“About time” Mousefur grunted. “You can start with-“ Whitepaw blinked. She could have sworn a gentle wave of fiery sparks washed the inside of the den and over its normal inhabitants while the elder had started to complain.

Mousefur blinked. “Actually…my ticks are gone.” She looked around seeming almost bewildered. “And the bedding is fresh so…”

Snapping out of her awe, Mousefur glared at the white-furred molly. “Well, why are just standing there like a mousebrain. Go on- scat!”

Whitepaw scatted; tripping over a fresh mouse and a squirrel that she was fairly certain had not been there previously. Shaking her head, she made her way over to the medicine den. Maybe she was starting to see things. After all, she had been busy lately. Maybe Cinderpelt would know what to do.

Entering the new medicine den, she had to pause as the smell of herbs smacked her full in the face. Eyes watering, she crept inside. Cinderpelt and Leafpool had done a thorough job of making the den ready for the normal injuries and illness in only a few days. Well, it helped that they had her on herb collecting patrols whenever she wasn’t training or on hunting patrols or caring for the elders. Both medicine mollies were sorting through various piles of herbs and looked up at her entrance.

“Is there anything you two need?” Whitepaw asked, trying not to cough from the aroma. Leafpool glanced at her mentor then mewed, “Well, a piece of fresh kill or two wouldn’t hurt” as Cinderpelt nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll be right- oof!” Whitepaw glanced down only to find a rabbit and a sparrow at her feet along with a now familiar orange puff. Her pelt bristled. “I don’t remember bringing these.” She murmured quietly.

An ashy tail laid itself across her shoulders as Cinderpelt purred comfortingly. “It’s alright dear.” She murmured. Her eyes twinkled knowingly. “Stress can do that to you. The best thing for you to do is run along now. I would suggest exploring the territory. Maybe Cloudtail or Brightheart may be willing to go with you?”

She brightened. It had been ages since she last saw her mother. “Ok, thank you!” She chirped before slipping outside.

After gathering her parents from the warriors’ den, the trio made their way through the gorse tunnel and out of camp. “Where to?” Cloudtail pushed his way through the brambles, easily clearing the way for Brightheart and Whitepaw.

“Umm… Oh!” Light shimmered through the trees and she raced towards it, when- “Wow!”

The lake glimmered under the midday sun and Whitepaw trilled happily. She also noticed that the previously bare ground around the lake was now bright with a myriad of flowers of every color and shade. “Whitepaw, you can’t run off like that!” Brightheart chuckled at her daughter’s antics. Settling themselves on the warm shore amidst the flowers, they began to share tongues, not noticing fiery sparks leading away from them and back to camp.

Back at camp, Firestar had just settled in his new nest. He was a little tired from helping out the apprentice, but it had been worthwhile, judging by the happy looks on the faces of his nephew’s family. He mused back to the beginning of his powers…

_He was a rambunctious kit at just a moon old, eager to explore anything and everything. One night, after Nutmeg and his littermates were asleep, he had noticed a strange, unwavering light coming from the twoleg table. After a short struggle to climb up the large, soft housefolk seats, he found himself staring at a long white stick. He had seen this stick before- the housefolk would sometimes cause a flame to appear at the top._

_But now there were no housefolk presently and the flame was very different. Bright white and smokeless, the flame moved slowly back and forth, not flicking about like a real flame but not completely still like the other light sources that housefolk seemed to favor in darkness as they didn’t seem to see all that well when the night arrived. Curiosity getting the better of him, Rusty couldn’t stop himself from batting at the strange sight. As soon as his paw came into contact, light blazed all around him and something…warm…seemed to settle within his entire frame from head to tail. When his vision cleared, the flame was gone, and the stick was dark. Shaking his fur out, he decided to join his siblings in slumber._

_But evidently, something had happened that night. While playing hide and seek with his littermates, he had grown frustrated as his bright red pelt always gave him away. Finally, in a small temper fit, he had stamped his paw and was suddenly surrounded by golden sparks. Moments later, Princess toddled around the corner to his hiding spot in the alcove of the big housefolk table that had a wide space for their legs._

_But to his surprise, she did not jump on him, tease him or even acknowledge him at all. She just peeked around the space, her gaze traveling blankly over him, then scampered off. Curious, he glanced down at himself and gasped. He couldn’t see himself!_

_Doing his best not to panic, he thought back to the previous moments then stamped his paw again. He was surrounded by gold sparks, causing him to reappear as they rolled over him. He also noticed for the first time that, before when he had been a darker red (a true “rust-colored”), his fur was now a flaming red._

_After revealing himself to his worried mother, he spent the rest of the day experimenting. He could do pretty much anything he set his mind to, from making objects float, food appear from nowhere and even transforming himself into a bigger cat and startling his siblings._

_This last stunt caught his mother’s attention. As Rusty sat down after changing back with a purr, a shadow loomed over him. He gulped at his mother’s unimpressed look._

_After the scolding of his rather short lifetime, Nutmeg had sat him down and explained that he possessed a unique bloodline from his mother’s line that was only activated in rare circumstances where a smokeless flame should appear to that cat, the last being his grandfather. She explained that, aside from raising the dead and creating true love, he could generally do as he pleased. But she was very firm about how he should handle it._

_He never forgot what she told him: “With great power comes great responsibility. Someday, you may find yourself responsible for many lives. Every life is sacred as is the gift of choice. You must not squander these things, or it will haunt you until the day you die. Also, be careful who to trust with this secret. Cats may expect things of you that even with your abilities, you cannot give them. And sometimes, there may be times you will need it but can’t use them. All you can do is be cautious and only share this with those you trust completely.”_

So it was that he kept his little “talent” to himself…until Sandstorm and Greystripe caught him levitating multiple loads of moss before he had a chance to drop them. He hadn’t used his powers much since joining the clans, but with that long leafbare, the dogs, Bluestar… he had to push himself for the sake of the clan and that meant using his powers to their limits. 

After the expected barrage of questions, Sandstorm merely rolled her eyes and purred. Greystripe humorously whined about all the times Firestar could have made their apprenticeships easier and could have just poofed food for everyone. He didn’t stop until Firestar poofed a small raincloud to empty itself on his head.

Shaking himself, he settled down. He knew that he was going to need his talents quite soon to clean up after whatever Thornclaw and Brackenfur came up with. He pondered turning them back into apprentices for the day… nah, too noticeable. Still, the idea made him chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so after reading this very strange fic, I just wanted to make a few points. 1) Jinnis (ie genies) are said to come from a smokeless flame (hence the candle bit). 2) This was really hard to write because whenever you think of a genie, you automatically think of the Genie from Disney's Aladdin; if the main character had been Graystripe then yes, I could have just modeled off of him, but Firestar is a more serious character, not a goofball. So, to not make our fire-lad too OOC, I simply had him use it as a tool (mostly). 3) Trying to think of magic things to do was fun, but hard. 4) No lamp for our Fire-lad- too hard to explain in the warriors verse. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this very random work and please leave reviews!


End file.
